A'enlyndr Sunshard
The fourth and currently youngest child of Iiloridan Sunshard, A’enlyndr ‘Aen’ Sunshard is a soft-spoken, gentle, but often sickly child. Born much smaller than his twin sister Dalchirya, A’enlyndr was quite lucky to survive past infancy. Still afflicted by the aftereffects of his rough birth, the good-natured little boy stubbornly grows stronger despite occasional setbacks. Appearance An example of half-identical twins, Aen and his sister have a number of very similar and dissimilar features. While his skin tone is several shades paler than both his sister and their father, A’enlyndr and his twin sister both managed to acquire the same Brightquill-red hair of their patrilineal grandmother - Aen’s own namesake - rather than the darker hair of either of their parents. Aen is the only sibling who demands his hair cut relatively short, cropped to just below his jaw and curling all the more for the attempts at taming it. Generously covered in freckles and much smaller than either of the twin’s older siblings, Aen is noticeably frail and thin, shorter than even his own twin sister. Though still tainted with the fel-colored eyes of his forebearers, the green is more muted than that of the previous generation, likely in part thanks to his father’s Light-bound influence. Personality Generally soft spoken and quite in both words and movement, Aen prefers to wait and observe from a distance, unlike his eagerly pouncing sister. While cautiously slow to delve into new experiences, he can be equally affectionate once he is comfortable with the situation and persons involved. He is just as eagerly curious about the people and world around him as his twin, making him very trusting and rather gullible- unsurprising, given his young age. Given his illnesses, Aen often has to content himself with less rambunctious play, occasionally to the point of being bed-bound. It is something that wears on him, but is thankfully not too contentious thanks to his innate personality, and he always manages to find some way to entertain himself. History As with his elder siblings, Aen was something of a surprise - but somehow more so than usual, for one of Iiloridan’s brood. The unexpected addition to his sister, Aen was born small and frail, due to a placental imbalance between the twins within the womb. Named for Iiloridan’s beloved mother, Shalyndr, in the hopes that he would be blessed with some of her infamous strength, he managed to survive past infancy thanks in no small part to numerous magical interventions with both Light and Druidic magics, in addition to his natural stubborn tenacity. While the boy remains thin for his age and prone to illness, he has grown stronger in the years since. The twins were barely a year old when the advent of the Cataclysm heralded the loss of their mother. Iiloridan moved himself and all four children to his only recently recovered childhood home of Caravan Court. As Caravan Court is located within the ruined side of Silvermoon, the children spent the next several years growing up in relative safety and isolation from the rest of the population, protected from the wretched herds that still roam areas of the otherwise deserted ruins. By and large home schooled by their father and uncle Kalyanar, the siblings have grown a bit wild over the years, used to the freedom to roam and climb over anything within their rune and enchantment protected territory. However, weekend trips to the bustling bazaar of Silvermoon keeps them from becoming too isolated. Helping their Uncle Kalyanar run what remains of the Brightquill family business, the children are free to mingle with the children of other merchants and the elite that shop among them- to mixed results. Current Events Like their elder siblings, the twins have currently been given the task of searching through the extensive family library to find ideas for their future trade, to continue the Brightquill family traditions and legacy. They won’t be able to be declared young adults - and eventually, true adults - in the eyes of the family until they manage their Apprenticeship project and eventual Journeyman qualification. The pair are young enough that they won’t have to worry about such things for some time yet, but searches through the library - aided by their father or Uncle Kalyanar - have only spurred on their desire to learn, helping with their schooling. The frequent departures of their father are commonplace enough that the A’enlyndr and his sister are not terribly worried about current affairs. Too young to remember their mother or to understand the true threat the Legion poses to their remaining family and the world at large, they have been thus far protected from any sort loss. Relationships Iiloridan Sunshard As with his siblings, A’enlyndr has a close bond and positive relationship with his father. The priest dotes on his children, encouraging their creativity. Aen unfortunately has spent a large portion of his bonding time with Iiloridan receiving regular healing to help with his illnesses. As a result, Aen has developed the fondest love of his father’s stories, comforted by countless tales while being eased through his bouts of sickness. Bel'alah Sunshard Of all his siblings, Aen has the worst relationship with his eldest sister. Not very fond of the girl, thanks to her bossy ways and past mistreatment, Aen remains standoffish and prefers to let his twin sister handle the eldest Sunshard child. Unsurprising, as Bella is responsible for Aen’s lingering fear of water, having pushed him into the pond when he was a toddler. Iirinar Sunshard Of a similarly calm nature and gentle disposition, A’enlyndr gets along with his elder brother very well. Often seeking refuge in one another when their far more rambunctious sister’s games become too much, the boys find their interests align more often than not. While there is a small hint of resentment toward his brother for his far better health and strength, Iirinar looks after his little brother too kindly for Aen to stay upset. Dalchirya Sunshard As with most twins, Aen and Chirya share a closer bond with each other than what they have with others, even if they are still prone to bickering as all children do. Aen stands steady as his hours-older sister’s more cautious voice of reason- most of the time. Understanding each other with a glance and occasionally speaking to one another in a cryptophasic pidgin, they are prone to silently collaborating, be it on simple play, creative ideas, or Trouble with a capital T. Gallery A'enlyndr.png|Art by Posia Bab outfits by liri twins casual warm colors.png|Art by Dorksworn Bab outfits by liri twins casual pink and blue.png|Art by Dorksworn Bab outfits by liri twins formal Brightquill.png|Art by Dorksworn SUNSET BABIES small.png|Art by Pydoodles All Three of Us 1.png|Art by Pydoodles Category:Characters